Joyeux Noël
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Shonen ai. Johnny's. Petit délire de noël sur comment les johnny's font leurs achats de Noël et occupent leurs soirées. 1Ohmiya.2Tegomass.3Akame.4Sakuraiba.5RyoPi.6NaseYoshi.7YokoYasu.YamaChi
1. OhMiya

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Arashi (pour ce chapitre)

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Résumé : Les périodes de Noël pour nos (ou mes) couples favori.

Note : Personnellement je suis plutôt du genre au Nino de ma fic quand il s'agit de Noël.

Joyeux Noël

Perdue au milieu de la foule, sa casquette visée sur la tête et sa capuche mise afin que personne ne le reconnaisse, malgré le faits que personne ne s'occupe de lui, bien trop occupé par leurs petites emplettes. Faut dire qu'en cette période, la plupart des gens couraient et se bousculaient dans ses magasins pour la même chose et aujourd'hui, il faisait malheureusement partie du lot.

Avisant du magasin dans lequel il avait l'intention d'aller un peu plus loin, Ohno Satoshi parce que c'était bien lui, entra dans le magasin blindé de monde à la recherche du cadeau idéal pour son amant.

Arrivant dans la partie du magasin où il était sûr de trouver le cadeau de Noël idéal pour son chéri, le leader des Arashi se rendit compte que parmi tout le choix devant lequel se trouvait, il était incapable de savoir quoi prendre.

Essayant de trouver quelqu'un pour le conseiller, Ohno se rendit compte que tous les vendeurs étaient pris. Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

Après quelques minutes à tourner dans le rayon, il réussir à repéré certains des jeux qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de son amant, grâce au dessin qui se trouvait sur les boites. Eh ben oui, lui était artiste pas otaku !

Mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi choisir. Soupirant devant la tonne de jeux différents et inconnu qui lui faisait face, Oh-chan s'assit au milieu des rayons espérant qu'ainsi on s'occupera de lui.

_ Un problème, monsieur ?

_ Oui. Je ne sais pas quels jeux choisir.

_ Vous aviez quelque chose de particulier en tête ?

_ Je cherchais quelque chose pour un de mes amis qui adore ce genre de chose mais je n'y connais rien.

_ Quelle console a-t-il ?

Console ? Et ben, il était vraiment mal parti ! Quelle console possédait Ninomiya ? Il se rappelait bien de la chose qui l'avait énervé pendant toute une tournée et qui l'avait forcé à se déclarer.

_ Il as celle qui est deux partie et qui se plie. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

_ Une Nintendo DS. Vous n'y connaissez vraiment rien ?

_ Rien.

Il allait se foutre de lui maintenant ? Enfin, son regard était suffisamment moqueur pour qu'il n'ai pas besoin de parler. Pourtant, comme tout professionnel qu'il était, le vendeur continua son interrogatoire afin de satisfaire les demandes de son client.

_ Votre ami est un garçon, ce qui nous permet d'enlever tout les jeux plus accès sur les filles. Donc est-ce quel genre de jeu il préfère ?

_ Ano… Il a passé beaucoup de temps sur… C'était quoi déjà son nom… Vous savez le petit bonhomme ne bleu et rouge qui saute sur des champions ?

_ Super Mario.

_ Ah oui. C'est ça !

_ Est-ce que vous savez si il a acheté le dernier qui vient de sortir ?

_ Eto… je peux voir le dessin dessus ?

_ Bien sûr.

Suivant le vendeur jusqu'au rayon duquel il sortit le jeu qu'il lui proposait d'acheter, Ohno le prit entre ses mains avant de regarder attentivement le dessin dur la couverture. Il le retourna afin d'être sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu dans la chambre de Nino. Une fois certain, il se tourna vers le vendeur un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il le regardait comme si il était un attardé mental.

_ Je vais le prendre.

_ Bien. Suivez-moi.

Suivant le vendeur jusqu'à la caisse, le leader des Arashi se débarrassa de sa capuche et de sa casquette avant de relever la tête vers l'idiot qui se foutait de sa gueule qui ouvrit la bouche de surprise lorsqu'il le reconnu.

_ Vous êtes…

_ Là pour payer.

_ Ma petite sœur est fane des A…

_ Combien je vous dois ?

_ Je peux avoir un autographe.

Content de son effet, Satoshi remis sa casquette avant de signer l'autographe du vendeur prétentieux et de partir avec le jeu après l'avoir payé. Maintenant restait plus qu'à l'emballer et le cacher pour ne pas que Nino ne le découvre avant Noël.

……

A l'autre bout de la ville, un autre personne emmitouflé dans une grosse doudoune et avec des lunettes de soleil entra dans un magasin assez peu fréquenté. A l'intérieur se trouvait des tonnes et des tonnes de crayons de toutes sortes, de pinceaux de toutes tailles, ainsi que de feuilles de toutes grandeurs.

Ninomiya Kazunari cherchait aussi un cadeau pour son petit ami. Mais alors quel était la différence entre le premier pinceau et le deuxième qu'il avait devant lui.

_ Je peux vous aidez ?

_ Bien sûr puisque vous vous y connaissez forcément mieux que moi pour tout ce qui touche à l'art.

_ Vous n'êtes pas un artiste ?

_ On va dire que non. Au moins vous êtes sûr de vous serez utile.

La vendeuse s'éclaircie la voix pas très sûr d'avoir envie d'aider ce client quelque peu arrogant. Mais pourtant, c'était bel et bien son travail. C'est donc d'une voix calme qu'elle demanda :

_ En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

_ C'est Noël, vous êtes au courant ?

_ Vous cherchez donc il cadeau de Noël. Est-ce que vous aviez une idée particulière ?

_ Un truc qui sert à faire des gribouillis sur une feuille de papier. Je suis bien au bon endroit, ne ?

La vendeuse adressa un sourire forcé à son client avant de répondre d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

_ Vous êtes au bon endroit. Mais préféreriez-vous des crayons, de la peinture ou peut-être même des encres ?

_ Mais j'en sais rien moi. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir à place ? Ou même mieux, tiens ! Vous ne voulez pas supprimer Noël ? Ca m'arrangerait vachement !

_ Vous n'aimez pas les fêtes ?

_ Tous ces cadeaux et ses autres trucs guimauves ça me fout les nerfs en pelote.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivé de son client, la vendeuse eu un vrai sourire.

Ninomiya toujours quelque peu sur les nerfs retira ses lunettes de soleil qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté pour enfin regarder la vendeuse dans les yeux.

_ Vous pouvez m'aider ou pas ?

_ Vous êtes Ninomiya des Arashi ?

La langue du Arashi claqua lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter une fane hystérique en cette période de fête.

_ Votre cadeau ne serait pas pour Ohno Satoshi ?

_ Si ! Mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

_ Vous avez choisit le bon magasin. Satoshi-san fait parti de nos habitués et donc je pourrais vous renseigner au mieux.

_ Cool ! J'ai plus besoin de réfléchir et je vous laisse faire alors.

_ Juste une dernière question.

Soupirant devant l'entêtement de la vendeuse, Ninomiya lui fit quand même signe de poser sa question.

_ Combien êtes-vous prêt à mettre ?

_ Beaucoup. Débrouillez-vous avec ça !

La jeune vendeuse sourire avant de proposer au Arashi de s'asseoir et de prendre un thé pendant qu'elle faisait son cadeau et même le paquet.

Soupirant alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son thé, Nino se dit que si il n'avait pas était le petit ami de Riida, il n'aurait pas eu à sortir dans le froid et la neige pour lui trouver un cadeau pour son Noël.

_ J'ai finis.

_ Merci. Et désolé pour l'humeur de chien.

_ Vous n'avez pas était parmi les pires.

_ Super ! Je ne perds pas ma réputation de langue de vipère alors !

Le sourire de la vendeuse s'étira encore alors que le jeune Arashi continuait à lui prouver sa mauvaise humeur en cette période de fête.

Payant le cadeau, Ninomiya remercia la vendeuse tout en s'excusant encore une fois de sa mauvaise humeur avant de rentrer chez lui, heureux que tout ça soit finit. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller chez Oh-chan pour les fêtes de Noël.

….

Dans le salon de son amant, Ninomiya Kazunari regarda le paquet cadeau qu'Ohno Satoshi venait de déposer dans ses mains.

_ Merci.

_ Tu ne l'as même pas encore ouvert.

_ Je sais. Mais je sais aussi à quel point tu détestes sortir surtout au milieu de la foule.

_ Tout comme je sais que tu déteste ce genre de fête.

_ Ouais. Et je suis sûr que la personne qui m'a vendu ton cadeau se rappelle parfaitement de moi.

_ Tu me fais peur, là.

Le sourire de Ninomiya s'agrandit encore alors qu'il regardait l'air heureux de son amant avant de sortir son cadeau de son sac et de le lui donner.

_ Tu n'as même pas ouvert le tien.

_ On peut les ouvrirent en même temps, ne ?

Le sourire d'Ohno répondit à celui de son cadet avant qu'ils n'ouvrent leurs cadeaux au même moment. Les yeux de Ninomiya s'ouvrir de surprise alors que son regard se posait sur le dernier jeu Mario qui venait de sortir sur DS.

_ Mais comment tu as fait pour trouver ça ? Tu n'y connais rien !

_ Je sais. Et j'ai eu du mal.

_ Merci.

_ Et toi je parie que je vais entendre parler de ton passage la prochaine fois que j'aurais besoin de fourniture.

_ Ah ça ! La vendeuse doit me maudire.

_ Merci quand même pour ton cadeau.

_ J'ai le droit à un bisou de remerciement.

Le sourire de Riida s'agrandit encore, alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus la table afin de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet.

_ Joyeux Noël.

Fin

Pour la Ohmiya mais je pense que je vais publier un autre One Shot de Noël même si se ne sera plus période. Le couple ne fera pas forcément partie des Arashi même si j'en ferais certainement une sur SakurAiba.

Par contre, je n'ai pas encore Internet chez moi donc je promets rien pour la sortie de n'importe lequel des chapitres que je dois publier.

J'espère quand même que mon petit délire de Noël vous aura plu.

Chibi


	2. TegoMass

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News ou même carrément Tegomass (pour ce chapitre)

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Résumé : Les périodes de Noël pour nos (ou mes) couples favori.

Note : Et voici la suite qui n'a aucun rapport avec le premier chapitre si ce n'est le thème. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Joyeux Noël

La nuit était déjà noire en ce milieu d'après midi alors qu'il marchait dans la neige fraîche un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tegoshi Yuya avait toujours adoré les périodes de Noël. Les cadeaux, les lumières, la neige, la joie et la bonne humeur de tout le monde même si Ryo n'avait pas vraiment l'air de son avis. Mais lorsqu'il lui offrirait son cadeau, il était sûr que son humeur allait changer.

D'ailleurs il avait déjà fait tous les cadeaux de ses amis. Le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé était celui de son petit ami. Et si il voulait trouver le cadeau idéel pour son chéri, il fallait qu'il s'y mette et vite. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui acheter et pourtant, il avait flâné toute la journée dans les différents magasins qu'il connaissait sans trouver ce qu'il ne réussisse à trouver le cadeau idéal.

Pourtant son sourire ne disparaissait pas. Oh pire, si il ne trouvait rien, il pourrait toujours lui acheter une ou deux portions de Gyoza mais il préférerait trouver quelque chose de mieux.

_ Bonsoir jeune homme.

_ Bonsoir.

_ Vous cherchez un cadeau pour votre petite amie ?

_ Eto… Hai.

_ J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut à l'intérieur.

_ Ah bon ? Qu'est ce que vous vendez ?

_ Nous vendons des friandises mais j'avoue que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de clients. Les chocolats sont plus prisés à cette période de l'année.

_ Pourtant ça m'intéresse.

Suivant la jeune fille jusqu'au magasin qui se trouvait derrière elle, Yuya ouvrit de grands yeux surpris devant tout l'étalage de friandises et sucrerie qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

_ Ouaaaah !

_ Votre amie aime bien manger ?

_ Beaucoup oui. Je désespérais tellement que j'en étais venue à me demander si je ne devais pas simplement lui acheter des Gyoza.

_ Je suis sûre que je peux vous proposer quelque chose de plus subtile.

_ Je vois ça. Vous pouvez me faire un échantillon de vos meilleurs ventes et mettre votre carte dans la boite ?

_ Bien entendu. Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes.

_ Je vais faire un tour et je repasserais prendre le paquet.

_ Bien sûr monsieur. A toute à l'heure.

Sortant tout heureux de sa trouvaille, Yuya sortit du magasin histoire de voir si il ne pouvait pas trouver un pull à offrir en plus à son amant. Entrant dans le premier magasin qu'il trouva, Tegoshi tomba sur magnifique pull à rayure de toutes les couleurs qui plairait beaucoup à Masuda.

Content de son achat, il retourna chercher son premier et meilleur cadeau.

Entrant dans le magasin, Tego arborait toujours son magnifique sourire lorsqu'il paya avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la sortie toujours en souriant.

_ Excusez-moi ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous êtes bien Tegoshi Yuya des News ?

_ Eto…

Oh non ! Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour gâcher sa magnifique journée.

_ Non ! Non ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à crier ni quoi que se soit d'autre.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Je veux juste un autographe.

Le sourire de Teshi repris place sur son visage alors qu'il signait le carnet que la vendeuse lui présentait se disant qu'il pourrait passer une excellente soirée maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal pour la personne avec qui il allait passer sa soirée.

….

Perdue au milieu de rangée de vêtements à perte de vue, Masuda Takahisa attrapa un nouveau T-shirt avant de le mettre avec les dizaines d'autre qu'il avait dans les mains. Il devait trouver un jeans aussi mais son amant avait des goûts tellement spécifiques qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le pantalon qui plairait à Teshi.

Il avait bien choisit une tonne de T-shirt qui pourrait lui plaire mais si il n'allait pas avec Le jeans, il ne servait à rien.

C'est alors qu'un jeune vendeur s'avança vers lui calmement.

_ Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

_ Je cherche un jeans pour l'offrir à un ami mais ce dernier à des goûts bien spécifiques.

_ Je peux sûrement vous renseigner.

_ Sûrement.

Le sourire de Massu s'agrandit alors qu'il commençait à donner toutes les caractéristiques qui plaisaient à Yuya. Au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait les envies de Tegoshi, Masuda s'amusa du teint du vendeur qui blanchissait à vue d'œil. Le sourire du News s'agrandit encore alors qu'il voyait le vendeur paniquer en regardant dans tous les coins du magasin afin de répondre à la demande farfelue de ce client.

_ Si vous ne trouvez pas…

_ Si, si. Attendez, je pense que je peux vous trouver ça.

Suivant le vendeur à travers les rayons, Massu essaya de ne pas rigoler devant son guide pour ne pas qu'il ne le prenne mal. Les périodes de Noël n'étaient pas les meilleurs pour énerver les vendeurs déjà sur les nerfs par les clients précédents.

Arrivant enfin devant un pantalon qui pourrait correspondre aux goûts de Tegoshi, le vendeur s'arrêta tout sourire afin de montrer sa trouvaille à son client.

_ Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

_ La couleur est bonne, la taille est bonne, la coupe est bonne, je pense que ça pourrait le faire. Merci beaucoup, pour le reste je peux me débrouiller.

Un immense sourire accompagnant sa remarque, Masuda récupéra le jeans avant de partir vers les rayons de T-shirts reposant les ceux qui n'allait pas avec ce pantalon. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Massu finit par choisir cinq des dix hauts qu'il avait précédemment sélectionné avant de se diriger vers les caisses son immense sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Voilà, il ne restait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui pour commencer à préparer le dîner idéal pour sa soirée de Noël en amoureux.

….

La table était magnifique avec sa nappe rouge, ses couverts en argent, ses serviettes d'un blanc immaculé et ses bougies qui brûlait doucement. Le dessert venait de rendre son dernier souffle sous les assauts des deux amoureux qui se régalaient. Tegoshi regardait son amant dévorer sa troisième part de dessert avant de se lever pour aller chercher son cadeau.

_ Je te l'offre maintenant ou je te laisse manger une quatrième part ?

_ Ca dépend. Ca se mange ou non ?

_ Et si ça se mange ?

Le sourire de Masuda s'agrandit un peu plus suivant celui de Teshi qui faisait de même tout en lui tendant son cadeau par-dessus la table.

_ Le repas était vraiment délicieux. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour cuisiner aussi bien.

_ Ca me prive de l'obligation de te faire un cadeau, alors ?

_ Hé ! Nan ! Je veux un cadeau moi !

Le rire de Massu résonna dans la pièce avant qu'il ne se lève, se dirige vers l'un de ses placards pour en sortir un immense sac remplit de paquet cadeau.

_ Ouah !! Le mien fait minuscule à côté !

_ C'est l'intention qui compte.

_ Je ne pense pas être aussi gentil que toi.

Un sourire entendu s'étira sur les lèvres des deux amants avant que Masuda ne commence à déballer son cadeau. A l'intérieur de son paquet, il trouva un petite boite qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir pour tomber sur plusieurs différentes confiseries.

_ Génial ! C'est un super cadeau.

_ Mais je veux pas qu'il soit super moi !

_ C'est bien pourtant.

_ Je voulais que se soit le meilleur !

_ C'est le meilleur Teshi. Parce qu'il vient de toi.

Le sourire de Yuya s'agrandit encore avant qu'il ne lui tende un second cadeau. Masuda s'empressa de le déballer y découvrant un pull multicolore et assez chaud. Son sourire s'étendit encore alors qu'il regardait son cadet commençait à déballer ses cadeaux dans un feux d'artifices de papier de toutes les couleurs déchirés sans autres formes de procès.

_ Ouah ! Tous ça c'est… C'est… C'est… Ouah !

_ T'es vraiment pire qu'un gosse !

_ Je sais. Joyeux Noël Massu !

_ Joyeux Noël.

Fin

Bon voilà le délire numéro 2. Et j'ai déjà une idée pour le numéro 3 et le numéro 4 alors j'espère que mes délires vous plaisent parce que sinon je peux arrêter de pourrir le site avec mes trips de Noël alors que je déteste Noël !!!

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu ^^

Chibi


	3. Akame

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Kat-Tun

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Résumé : Les périodes de Noël pour nos (ou mes) couples favori.

Note : Là c'est tellement plus Noël que même si je dis bonne année, j'ai du retard !!!

Joyeux Noël

Les lumières brillaient dans tout les sens tout en clignotant de temps en temps lui rappelant que la période de l'année s'y prêtait. Au milieu de la foule qui se pressait de rentrer chez eux après une dure journée de travail, Kamenashi Kazuya se dit qu'il y avait du bon à être star mais pour le moment, il devait trouver un cadeau pour son amant.

Déambulant dans les rues éclairés de Tokyo, Kame se dis que la seule chose qu'il pourrait acheter et qui plairait vraiment à son amant était une bouteille d'alcool mais il n'était pas vraiment pour le pousser à la consommation.

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur la vitrine d'une petite boutique dans laquelle on pouvait voir exposé des chapeaux et des lunettes de toutes sortes. Ca c'était la boutique qu'il lui fallait. Qu'est ce qui caractérisait plus Jin que son chapeau et ses lunettes qui la plupart du temps servaient à cacher qu'il avait pas assez dormi à cause de l'alcool ou par sa faute d'ailleurs. Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Kazuya avant qu'il n'entre dans ce magasin.

Souriant toujours lorsqu'il ce fit saluer par la vendeuse, Kame s'approcha d'elle.

_ Vous pouvez sûrement m'aider ?

_Ca dépend qu'est ce que vous souhaitez ?

_ Vous connaissez sûrement les Kat-Tun ?

_ Bien sûr monsieur.

Retirant le chapeau qui trônait au sommet de sa tête, Kazuya découvrit son identité devant la vendeuse qui ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de rassembler tout son self contrôle pour ne pas hurler.

_ Je cherche un cadeau pour mon ami Jin et je me suis dis que je pourrais trouver se qui lui plairait dans ce magasin.

_ Je peux sûrement vous conseiller quelques chapeaux et quelques paires de lunettes qui irait bien à Akanishi-san.

_ Ca m'aiderait énormément. Merci.

Sans quitter son sourire séducteur, Kamenashi suivit la vendeuse à travers le magasin alors qu'elle récupérait quelque uns de ses articles avant de les poser sur le comptoir.

_ Alors voilà quelques des articles qui lui iraient assez bien.

_ Hmm. Et lequel préférez-vous ?

La jeune vendeuse rougit quelque peu avant d'indiquer un chapeau et une paire de lunettes assorties.

_ Pas mal mais malheureusement je pense que Jin préférerait ces deux là. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Faisant de nouveau rougir la vendeuse, Kame attrapa l'un des chapeaux avant de le mettre sur sa tête déposant le sien sur le comptoir.

_ Et si je m'achetais celui-ci ? Il me va bien ?

_ Parfaitement Kamenashi-san.

Rigolant du rougissement de la vendeuse, Kazuya s'empara des différents articles qu'il avait l'intention d'acheter avant de les tendre à la vendeuse.

_ Je vais acheter ces deux-là et ses lunettes. Combien je vous dois ?

La vendeuse encaissa l'argent de ses achats avant d'emballer ceux qu'il destinait à son amant.

_ Est-ce que… Désolé.

_ Un autographe ?

_ S'il vous plaît.

Signant le bout de papier de la vendeuse lui tendait, Kame lui fit un dernier sourire avant de sortir du magasin se dirigeant chez lui afin de préparer sa soirée avec son amoureux.

….

Un horrible 'bip bip' résonna dans la pièce le forçant à bouger dans son lit afin d'éteindre se bruit irritant. La veille au soir, il avait fait la tête avec les autres membres de son groupe et même si son réveil indiquait qu'il était 19h30 Akanishi Jin n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de son lit à moins qu'une guerre nucléaire ne soit sur le point de se déclencher.

Et encore, même dans ce cas là, il préférerait mourir que de bouger de son lit.

Se retournant dans son lit, Jin remonta sa couverture sur lui avant de commencer à se demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait mis ce satané réveil en marche. Tournant de nouveau la tête vers l'objet, Akanishi vit que dix minutes venaient de passer. Mais pourquoi ?

En plus, si il continuait à bouger, il allait sûrement avoir une gueule de bois mémorable alors il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger.

Pourtant sa tête commençait déjà à lui faire mal. Grognant quelque peu, le A des Kat-Tun se redressa avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bains dans laquelle se trouvait son aspirine. Attrapant son médicament, Jin alla chercher un verre d'eau dans sa cuisine. Restant assis à sa table en attendant que les pilules se fondent dans l'eau, Akanishi repéra un papier poser sur son frigo.

Voilà qui était nouveau ! Ca attendrait bien qu'il ait bu son aspirine. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de se relever avant d'avoir finit ce satané verre. D'ailleurs ça n'allait vraiment pas vite à fondre ces machins. Il avait le temps de se tuer le cerveau au moins 20 fois avant qu'il finisse son délire.

Soupirant de désespoir, Jin vit que la pilule avait enfin décidé de faire ce pour quoi on l'avait créé. Attrapant le verre, il le vida de son contenu plus vite qu'il ne lui fallait pour prononcer le nom de son amant avant de se lever pour résoudre le mystère du papier frigo.

Attrapant la feuille entre ses mains, Jin essaya de faire arrêter son mal de tête afin de comprendre les mots qu'il avait gribouillé sur son mot.

_ ''Soirée de Noël chez Kazu, ne pas être en retard ! Rendez-vous à 20h !''

Ok. Et donc, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ? Se dirigeant de nouveau vers son lit, le Kat-Tun s'y écroula avant d'essayer de se rendormir.

Soudain quelque chose la frappa. La soirée de Noël… c'était ce soir et 20h… C'était il y a cinq minutes !!! Merde ! Que disait le mot ? Ne pas être en retard ? Il était un peu, beaucoup voire même carrément mal parti !!

Se levant d'un coup, Jin se dirigea en courant vers son armoire avant d'en sortir une chemise et un jeans au pif. Il pensant tout de même à attraper un chapeau et des lunettes afin d'essayer de cacher le plus longtemps possible qu'il avait une méchante gueule de bois à son amant.

C'est en arrivant chez son amant qu'il se rendit compte qu'en plus d'avoir une demi heure de retard, il n'avait pas de cadeau. Pas grave ! Après tout, il était Akanishi Jin dit Bakanishi !!

….

Ouvrant sa porte lorsqu'il entendit frappé, Kamenashi n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se mettre à crier.

_ Je t'avais demandé d'arriver à l'heure, ne ?

_ Je… J'ai eu du mal à me lever. Désolé.

_ Et en plus t'arrive les mains vide ? Je m'attendais pas à se que tu apporte une bouteille de vin mais au moins que tu me fasse un cadeau.

_ Désolé. Pas eu le temps.

Claquant de la langue, Kazuya laissa quand même son amant entrer avant de le faire s'installer sur le canapé.

_ Tu peux enlever ton chapeau et tes lunettes, je sais que tu as la gueule de bois !

Retirant ses accessoires, Jin baissa la tête devant le mauvais début de soirée. Soudain quelque chose tomba sur ses genoux avant qu'il ne se rende compte que c'était un paquet cadeau.

_ Désolé.

_ Je pari qu'en plus tu n'as pas faim.

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Donc j'avais raison de ne rien faire à manger.

_ Désolé.

_ Excuse-toi encore une fois et je te frappe.

Baissant toujours la tête, Jin sentit plus qu'il ne vit Kazuya s'installer à côté de lui.

_ Ben alors ? Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

_ J'étais pas sûr d'avoir le droit de l'ouvrir.

_ Il est pour toi, ouvres !

Déballant son cadeau, Akanishi découvrit avec le sourire que son amant lui avait offert un chapeau et une paire de lunette qui lui plaisait énormément. Il les mit avant de relever la tête vers son cadet.

_ Ca me va.

_ Parfaitement bien.

Doucement, Kame s'installa sur les genoux de son amant avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Tu es fatigué.

_ Un peu mais ça pourrait être pire. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, puisque tu n'as pas de cadeau pour moi, tu pourrais peut-être m'emmener dans la chambre et m'offrir un câlin pour compenser ta bêtise.

_ Ca peut se faire.

_ Joyeux Noël mon baka.

_ Joyeux Noël.

Fin

Et voilà le troisième chapitre de fini. Toujours rien d'intéressant n'est-ce pas ?

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


	4. Sakuraiba

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Arashi

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Résumé : Les périodes de Noël pour nos (ou mes) couples favori.

Note : Alors là, pour plus être Noël, c'est méchamment plus Noël mais au moins ça me fait des sorties alors que je bloque un peu pour mes fics à chapitre. C'est pour je vous ne m'oubliez pas !!! ^___^

Note 1 : désolé pour les cadeaux débiles et inexistants qui se trouve dans ce chapitre !!

Joyeux Noël

Son sourire s'agrandit encore alors que son regard se perdait entre les différentes guirlandes qui recouvraient les arbres de couleurs lumineuses. Ca faisant à présent plusieurs jours qu'il passait devant cette devanture et ses yeux s'arrêtait toujours sur le même objet. Maintenant qu'il était persuadé que c'était le cadeau idéal pour son amant, Aiba Masaki s'arrêta devant la vitrine détaillant l'article mis en évidence.

Laissant son sourire s'agrandit encore, si c'était possible, Aiba ouvrit la porte du magasin, heureux de sa trouvaille.

Une vendeuse s'approcha de lui tout sourire avant de lui demander si il avait besoin d'aide.

_ Ca ? Combien ça coûte ?

Il perdit un peu son sourire devant le prix que lui annonça la jeune vendeuse. C'était toujours comme ça, quand on était persuader d'avoir trouver le cadeau idéal, il y avait toujours un problème au niveau du prix.

Soupirant avec un air résigné, le Arashi commença à se diriger vers la sortie avant que la vendeuse ne l'arrête.

_ Mais cette appareil est l'un des derniers sortie. Nous en avons des moins perfectionnés mais moins cher.

_ Vraiment ??

La vendeuse se dirigea vers l'une des ses étagères y prenant l'un des objets exposés pour le présenter au jeune homme.

_ Avec cet appareil, il est aussi possible de télécharger les différents journaux disponibles sur le marché. La seule différence est qu'on ne peut pas les télécharger directement alors qu'avec celui exposé, c'est possible.

_ En gros, c'est la même chose sauf qu'il n'a pas internet.

_ On peut le résumer comme ça.

Le sourire d'Aiba reprit sa place sur son visage faisant sourire à son tour la vendeuse. Il fit rapidement le tour du magasin pesant le pour et le contre de cette nouvelle idée afin d'être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur dans son choix de cadeau idéal pour son amant idéal.

La vendeuse le regarda faire pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se tourne de nouveau vers elle.

_ Désolé de vous embêter mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr que c'est vraiment le bon cadeau alors je voudrais savoir si il peut contenir beaucoup de document.

_ Ca ne me dérange pas. Je suis là pour ça. Et oui cet appareil peut contenir environ une dizaine de journaux complets.

_ Parfait !

_ Vous le prenez ?

Une nouvelle fois le sourire d'Aiba disparue. Il avait comme la sale impression qu'il avait faire un truc de travers.

Recommençant à tourner en rond sous le regard surpris de la vendeuse, Aiba pesa une nouvelle fois le pour et le contre de son idée de cadeau. Il voulait être vraiment sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur.

Après quelques minutes passées à tourner dans le magasin, Aiba s'arrêta net devant la vendeuse avant d'élever la voix.

_ Vous pouvez me dire que je ne fais pas une erreur en l'achetant ?

_ Je ne pense pas que vous faîtes erreur en l'achetant.

_ Merci ! Dans ce cas, je le prends.

Le regard de la vendeuse s'agrandit encore de surprise avant qu'elle ne suive le Arashi vers la caisse avec l'appareil qu'elle allait lui vendre.

Une fois l'appareil payé et emballé, Aiba sortit du magasin tout sourire avant de se diriger vers chez lui afin de se préparer pour sa soirée avec son amant.

….

Malgré le vent froid et la nuit qui commençait à tomber, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre un pied dehors. Son travail lui prenait tellement de temps que Sakurai Sho avait eu du mal à s'échapper des studios d'enregistrement afin de réussir à trouver un cadeau à son amant.

Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin posé un pied dehors, il ne rentrerai pas avant d'avoir trouver le cadeau idéal pour son amant. Attrapant son téléphone portable, Sakurai le mis sur silencieux afin de ne pas être dérangé.

Il déambulait de vitrine en vitrine cherchant presque désespérément un cadeau potable parce que vu le temps qui lui restait, il allait avoir du mal à trouver The cadeau !!

Sho avait demandé à Masaki de venir chez lui à 21h mais il était déjà 20h et il n'avait pas encore une seule idée.

Continuant de marcher, Sakurai commença à accélérer le pas afin de couvrir le plus de magasins possibles en un minimum de temps. Regardant son téléphone, le rappeur des Arashi vit qu'il avait au moins cinq appel en absence venant de son journal matinal et qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour trouver ce satané cadeau.

Accélérant encore le pas tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une idée de cadeau qui pourrait plaire à son amant, Sakurai commença à entrer dans tout les magasins de vêtement qu'il trouvait mais rien ne semblait accrocher son regard. Il n'y avait vraiment rien dans ce monde de barjot qui pourrait plaire à Aiba Masaki !!!

Regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre, Sho-chan soupira en voyant que ses dix dernières minutes venaient de s'écouler. Il avait l'impression d'entendre une petite voix lui murmurer à l'oreille ''Le temps est écoulé, veillez rentrer chez vous !''.

Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers chez lui le pas toujours rapide mais le visage totalement défait. Il n'assurait vraiment pas sur ce coup là !

Soudain, alors qu'il se retrouvait en bas de son immeuble, son regard tomba sur un magasin juste à côté. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à l'un des objets de la vitrine avant qu'il ne se dise que de tout façon, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

Entrant rapidement dans le magasin, Sakurai attrapa deux ou trois objets histoire de dépenser assez d'argent pour que son cadeau ne soit pas ridicule.

Arrivant devant la caisse, Sho-chan accorda un triste sourire au vendeur qui passait ses articles.

_ Ca ne va pas monsieur ?

_ Un problème avec les cadeaux rien de grave.

_ Pourtant je suis sûr que les personnes à qui vous allez les offrirent seront ravis. Ce sont de très belles pièces et elles sont très appréciées des clients.

_ Peut-être mais je suis pas sûr que la personne à qui je vais l'offrir corresponde au profil de vos clients.

_ Désolé monsieur. J'espère vraiment que ses cadeaux leurs plairont.

Accordant un nouveau sourire pas très convainquant aux vendeurs, Sho attrapa les paquets qu'il lui tendait avant de se diriger chez lui.

….

Son regard se perdait sur le plafond depuis maintenant quelques minutes avant que sa tête ne tape une nouvelle fois contre la porte d'entrée. Un truc clochait, il avait sûrement dû oublier une information sur leur soirée que son amant lui avait donnée.

Pourtant, Aiba avait beau se repasser toutes leurs conversations sur leur soirée dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas où était caché l'information perdue.

Après quelques minutes de plus, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

_ Désolé ! Je… Ils m'ont fait sortir en retard ! Désolé !

_ C'est pas grave. Calme-toi et pense à respirer.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sakurai devant l'inquiétude de son amant alors qu'il ouvrait la porte laissant ainsi son amant entrer.

_ Je parie que tu pensais avoir oublié quelque chose.

_ Oui mais faut dire que t'as quand même vingt minutes de retard.

_ Désolé pour ça. J'ai eu du mal à trouver ça.

Tendant son sac contenant trois paquets cadeaux à Aiba, Sakurai lui fit un magnifique sourire.

_ Ouvre-les le temps que je trouve quelque chose à manger.

_ Nan !

_ Quoi ?

_ Reste avec moi et puis on a qu'à commander une pizza.

_ D'accord. Que ça ne t'empêche pas d'ouvrir tes cadeaux.

Le sourire d'Aiba s'agrandit encore alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le canapé, ses paquets sur les genoux avant d'ouvrir le premier sous le sourire quelque peu crispé de Sho.

Une fois le papier cadeau ouvert, Aiba-chan tomba sur une magnifique peluche de lionceau qui le fit sourire un peu plus.

_ Elle est magnifique !

_ Vraiment ? Ca te plait ?

_ Beaucoup !

Se jetant sur le paquet suivant, Aiba ne prit pas le temps d'enlever correctement le papier cadeau et le déchira sans plus attendre. Ouvrant le troisième paquet cadeau, le jeune Arashi se retrouva avec une peluche de lionceau, une autre de panthère noire et une dernière de tigre blanc entre les bras, son sourire enfantin traversant tout son visage.

_ J'adore ! C'est super !

_ Tant mieux ! J'ai eu du mal à les trouver et je n'étais pas sûr que ça te plairait.

_ Merci Sho-chan !

Déposant ses lèvres sur celle du rappeur des Arashi, Aiba l'embrassa passionnément. Se séparant à bout de souffle, Sakurai laissa un regard amusé à son amant.

_ Mais tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

_ Comme quoi ?

Posant son regard sur les peluches qu'il avait encore entre les mains puis sur les emballages qui jonchait le sol avant de regarder les yeux amusés de son amant, Aiba comprit à quoi son amant faisait référence.

_ J'avais un cadeau pour toi mais… Où je l'ai mis ?

Le rire de Sho s'éleva dans la pièce alors qu'Aiba regardait tout autour de lui cherchant désespérément le cadeau qu'il voulait offrir à son amant.

_ Tu ne l'avais pas avant d'entrer.

_ Vraiment ? Je l'ai quand même pas oublié chez moi.

Le rire de Sakurai raisonna de nouveau dans la pièce avant qu'il n'embrasse de nouveau son amant.

_ Tu me l'offriras demain.

_ Oui mais demain c'est plus Noël.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Joyeux Noël quand même.

Fin

Désolé pour les fins toujours aussi… Enfin apparemment y a que moi qui trouve mes fins bizarres alors faudrait que j'arrête de les critiquer.

Merci de m'avoir lu une nouvelle fois ^__^

Chibi


	5. RyoPi

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Résumé : Les périodes de Noël pour nos (ou mes) couples favori.

Note : Alors on vient de dépasser la saint valentin et même mardi-gras mais moi je continu avec Noël.

Joyeux Noël

Les rues éclairées de millions de petites lumières défilaient à une vitesse folle devant ses yeux alors que ses lèvres laissaient échapper une légère fumée blanche à chacune de ses respirations.

Ce soir, c'était le soir de Noël et bien qu'il repéré depuis longtemps le cadeau qu'il voulait offrir à son amoureux, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de l'acheter. Alors, maintenant que Yamashita Tomohisa n'avait plus de temps à perdre pour acheter ce satané cadeau, il courait comme un fou à travers les rues pleines de gens marchant horriblement lentement, afin d'arriver avant l'heure de fermeture au magasin.

Il avait passé la journée sur un Drama qui c'était étiré en longueur à cause de sa partenaire qui n'arrivait à retenir ses lignes, les forçant à recommencer un nombre incalculable de fois. Il avait pesté doucement sans lâcher l'horloge du regard espérant pourvoir s'éclipser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le problème d'être la star d'un Drama c'est qu'on a toujours besoin de nous.

Voilà pourquoi il courait à moitié débraillé dans le vent froid et la foule pour réussir à acheter le cadeau parfait pour son amant avant d'aller le chercher à la gare et de le ramener au chaud chez lui.

Soudain, il s'arrêta d'un seul coup avant de regarder tout autour de lui quelque peu paniquer.

Dans son état de stress, Yamapi venait de se perdre dans une ville qu'il connaissait pratiquement par coeur. Cherchant du regard le moindre immeuble, magasin ou objet qui pourrait l'aider à se repérer sans pour autant réussir à le trouver. Jetant il coup d'oeil stressé à sa montre, Yamashita se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû en sentant son estomac se serrer un peu plus.

Retournant sur ses pas tout en continuant à chercher le moindre point de repère, le trouvant finalement deux rues plus loin, Pi se remit à courir comme un dératé.

Quelques minutes de course plus tard, le leader des News retrouva le magasin dans lequel il trouverait son cadeau pour Ryo. Sans s'arrêter de courir, Yamashita se précipita sur la porte du magasin essayant de l'ouvrir. Sauf que la porte n'avait pas l'air d'assez bonne humeur pour répondre à ses envies et resta obstinément fermée.

Poussant un cri de frustration, Yamapi jeta un regard à sa montre avant de se rendre compte qu'en plus il allait être en retard à la gare!

Recommençant à courir en direction de la gare, le leader des News pensa très fort qu'au pire il pourrait se recycler en marathonien si sa carrière n'allais plus et si Ryo ne lui cassait pas les deux jambes pour une quelconques raison obscure.

….

Regardant le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre du train, Ryo Nishikido laissa son sourire s'agrandir encore un peu alors que son regard se posait sur le reflet du paquet cadeau qu'il avait déposer sur la tablette devant lui.

Sa journée avec les Kanjani avait été éreintante et pourtant, toujours aussi amusante. Ryo adorait passé du temps avec les Kanjani puisqu'il y avait toujours quelques choses à faire, surtout des conneries plus grosses qu'eux. Mais au bout d'une semaine, son amant lui manquait trop pour qu'il ne soit pas heureux de retourner sur Tokyo.

Le cadeau de son Pi, il l'avait acheté au début du mois alors qu'il flânait tranquillement dans la ville entre deux scènes de son drama. De peur de ne pas retrouver le magasin, il l'avait acheté sur le champ se libérant de la corvée des cadeaux de Noël de dernière minute alors que son amant allait sûrement s'y prendre au dernier moment.

A présent plus Ryo se rapprochait de Tokyo plus son sourire s'élargissait.

Soudain, sans prévenir, le train s'arrêta d'un coup. Un léger bip se fit entendre avant qu'une voix ne s'élève dans le wagon.

_ En raison d'un problème technique, nous sommes arrêtez au milieu des voies. Veuillez ne pas descendre du train.

Lorsque le silence se fit de nouveau dans l'habitacle, Nishikido ne pu s'empêcher de crier.

_ Et ça va durer combien de temps vos conneries?

Pourtant, le jeune chanteur savait que personne ne lui répondrait. En face de lui, une jeune fille esquissa un sourire devant son coup de gueule.

_ Vous avez rendez-vous avec quelqu'un?

_ Tout le monde à rendez-vous avec quelqu'un le soir de Noël!

Son sourire jusque là immense avait totalement disparue alors qu'il cherchait presque désespérément quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner sur le problème de ce fichue train.

Soupirant alors qu'il se rendait compte que personne ne lui dirait rien sur l'heure à laquelle ils arriveraient le forçant à envoyer un message à son amant pour le prévenir. La jeune femme en face de lui qui continuait de lui sourire gentiment avait le don de le faire stresser un peu plus.

Et si elle l'avait reconnue? Et si elle le suivait à la sortie du train et qu'elle le voyait partir avec Yamashita? Relevant les yeux vers elle, Nishikido lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

_ Désolé de m'énerver. J'ai eu une longue journée.

_ Je comprends. Mais ça s'arrangera. Après tout c'est Noël.

Et voilà qu'il tombait sur une cinglée qui croyait au père Noël !!

Lâchant un regard à son téléphone qui venait de vibrer dans sa main, Ryo pu lire la réponse de son amant. Savoir que Pi l'attendrait à la gare le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il puisse se voir agrandit le sourire du Kanjani.

_ Vous voyez, ça s'arrange.

Acquiescant doucement à la remarque de sa voisine, Ryo reporta son attention sur le paysage au dehors un sourire serein sur le visage.

Mais Noël ne devait vraiment pas être sa période puisque de nouveau la voix d'une personne du personnel raisonna dans le wagon.

_ Un véhicule est en chemin afin de réparer notre problème technique. Nous estimons notre retard à l'arrivée d'à peu prêt deux heures. Veuillez nous excusez pour les désagrément causé.

Le sourire de Nishikido disparu aussi vite qu'il était réapparu. Le jeune Kanjani se résigna donc à renvoyer un message à son amant afin de le prévenir des nouveaux détails avant de se résoudre à piquer un somme en attendant que ce maudit train ne bouge.

….

Après avoir passé plus de 3h coincé dans un train, Nishikido était heureux de pouvoir afin en sortir. Pourtant le faite qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver Yamashita du regard aggravait son état d'énervement.

D'accord il avait 2h de retard mais quand même Yamashita lui avait promis de l'attendre autant de temps qu'il faudrait alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas là? Continuant de tourner dans la gare son sac sur l'épaule, Ryo s'énervait de plus en plus de ne pas voir son amant.

Puis, petit à petit, les personnes sortant du même train que lui disparaissant enfin de la gare, lui permirent de réussi à repérer son amant un peu plus loin sur l'un des bancs présents dans le bâtiment.

S'approchant doucement du jeune leader des News, Ryo prit tout son temps afin de pouvoir le détailler. La tête penché sur le coté, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte alors que Yamashita dormait tranquillement au milieu d'une foule de gens qui passait devant lui sans même lui jeter un regard. Si ils savaient que cette personne n'était autre que le grand Yamashita Tomohisa, tout le monde s'arrêterait plus que surpris qu'une grande idole dorme dans une gare.

S'installant à la place à coté de celle de son amant, Nishikido le détailla encore quelques seconde avant de rigoler réveillant doucement le dormeur.

_ Ton train est arrivé?

_ Nan, j'ai fini le trajet à pied.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit encore alors que Pi se décrochait la mâchoire en baillant. C'est le regard toujours endormi que Yamapi demanda à son amant si il n'était pas trop fatigué de sa journée faisant sourire un peu plus l'aîné.

_ On rentre?

_ Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais la soirée. J'ai trop sommeil.

_ Je vois ça oui. Dur journée?

_ Mauvaise partenaire. Pourquoi on n'a jamais tourné de Drama tout les deux.

_ Parce qu'on aurait du mal a caché notre relation au staff.

Le sourire de Pi répondit à celui du Kanjani alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tout les deux vers la sortie de la gare.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Pi dans lequel ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Assis dans le canapé, Ryo attira Yamapi sur ses genoux.

_ Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

_ Je vois ça.

D'un mouvement de hanche plus que subjectif, Yamashita se rapprocha encore de son amant. Resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet, Ryo déposa ses lèvres sur les sienne.

_ Au faite ?

_ Hmm ?

_ Ton cadeau est dans mon sac.

_ Vrai ?

D'un mouvement rapide, Yamapi attrapa le sac de son amant pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui avant de l'ouvrir pour commencer à fouiller à l'intérieur. Trouvant un paquet emballer de papier coloré, Pi le sortit du sac avant de l'ouvrir.

_ Wouah ! C'est magnifique.

_ Approche.

Attrapant la chaîne que Yamashita tenait dans ses mains, Nishikido lui attacha avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Et je pari que le mien n'existe pas.

_ Si mais le magasin était fermé quand j'y suis allé.

Le rire de Ryo raisonna dans la pièce avant qu'il n'embrasse de nouveau son cadet.

_ Joyeux Noël.

_ Toi aussi.

Fin

J'ai eu du mal à le finir ce chapitre et à force d'écrire ça vous allez croire que ça me fais chier d'écrire toutes ses fics et One Shot alors que c'est pas vrai du tout. J'adore écrire des fics et si j'ai tant de mal à les finir c'est que je les trouve jamais assez bien et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous n'auriez plus aucune sortie tellement je les trouve pas génial mes chapitres mais comme tout le monde me dis qu'ils sont bien…

Enfin merci d'avoir lu encore une fois.


	6. NaseYoshi

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Kanjani/Tokio

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Résumé : Les périodes de Noël pour nos (ou mes) couples favori.

Note : Je crois que finalement je me suis attaché à ce couple quelque peu spécial. Mais je trouve qu'ils vont super bien ensemble en faite.

Joyeux Noël

Le regard fixé sur l'écran de la télévision, Nagase Tomoya tentait d'oublier que ce soir c'était Noël et que son amant n'allait pas le passer avec lui.

Son regard glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre apercevant ainsi les flocons de neige qui commençait à tomber faisant apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Il imaginait très bien son amoureux jouer comme un gosse dessous si bien sûr, il y avait de la neige à Osaka.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'horloge. Attrapant son téléphone, Tomoya se décida à appeler son chéri. La première tonalité retentit à son oreille le faisant doucement sourire alors qu'il se disait que même en tombant sur le répondeur il serait juste heureux d'entendre sa voix.

_ _Mochi moch?_

_ Yoshi?

_ _Nase-chan? Pourquoi tu m'appelles? _

_ Parce que c'est Noël et que tu me manques.

Un rire enfantin raisonna à ses oreilles avant qu'une autre voix ne s'élève dans le combiné.

_ _Maintenant tu raccroches et tu viens travailler._

_ _Mais Dokkun, c'est Noël._

_ _C'est justement parce que c'est Noël que je suis pressé de finir et de rentrer. Et pour ça faut que tu raccroches Tacchon!_

_ _Nase-chan? Désolé mais Ryo à l'air vraiment de mauvaise humeur alors je vais devoir raccrocher._

_ D'accord. Mais tu m'appelles ce soir alors!

De nouveau un rire raisonna à ses oreilles avant qu'il n'embrasse mentalement son amant pour finir par raccrocher un peu moins déprimé qu'avant son appel.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'écran de la télé alors qu'il augmentait le son faisant raisonner le thème des Eito ranger dans tout l'appartement. Bien qu'il trouvait ça quelque peu pathétique, regarder un DVD des Kanjani était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour passer Noël avec son chéri.

Se dirigeant vers son frigo afin de prendre à boire, son regard se posa sur l'ours en peluche qui était venu squatter son réfrigérateur en même temps que son amant était venue squatter son appart'. Attrapant la première canette de bière qui tomba à sa porter, il retourna s'avachir sur son canapé bien résigné à passer sa soirée seule avec son DVD et le jolie sourire qu'Okura Tadayoshi alias ranger green affichait à l'écran.

Un profond soupir lui échappa alors qu'il augmentait encore le son.

….

La musique recommença alors qu'il reposait son portable sur le sol.

Okura se réinstalla rapidement derrière sa batterie afin de na pas s'attirer une nouvelle fois les foudres du ranger Yellow qui rêvait de terminé le plus vite possible pour avoir son train et aller fêter Noël avec son Yamapi chéri. Mais bizarrement aucun des Kanjani n'était vraiment concentré faisant sourire un peu plus Tacchon.

Après tout, ils étaient un groupe de grand gamin alors c'était normal pour eux d'être surexcité pendant cette période de l'année.

Un grand cri raisonna dans toute la pièce avant que la voix de Yasuda n'attire leurs attentions à tous.

_ Regardez! Il neige!

Et avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse protester, ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors à essayer d'attraper les flocons avec leurs langues. Soudain Ryo poussa un soupir capable de déraciner un arbre.

_ On ne finira jamais.

_ Mais si on finira! Je suis sur que Tacchon aussi rêve d'aller faire un tour à Tokyo ce soir.

Un sourire timide apparu sur ses lèvres alors que Yu lui lançait un regard moqueur.

_ Vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout !

Jetant un regard suspicieux au ranger black, Okura fini par haussé les épaules avant de se concentrer sur la neige.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Kanjani virent Yokohama arriver vers eux en courant et en criant.

_ Courez !

Les quelques secondes de surprise passée, ils se mirent tous à suivre Yu qui continuait de courir devant.

Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un mini bus dans lequel toutes leurs affaires avaient déjà été jetée.

_ Mais t'avait vraiment tout prévu?

_ Ouais! Et maintenant direction Tokyo et Tokio!

Après un clin d'oeil à Okura, Yu fit monter le reste du groupe avant de prendre le volant.

….

Toujours perdu dans la contemplation de son écran, Nagase grogna lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille le soir de Noël alors qu'il devait se consoler avec un DVD ?

Alors qu'on sonna une 2ème fois à la porte, il se décida à se lever toujours en grognant pour aller ouvrir et gueuler sur l'abruti qui avait osé le déranger.

_ Quoi ?

_ Salut.

Nagase fut éblouit par un immense sourire qui n'était adressé qu'à lui. C'était totalement impossible. D'un mouvement rapide, le Tokio referma la porte avant de se frotter les yeux pour finalement vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé en ouvrant de nouveau la porte.

_ C'est pas vrai.

_ J'peux retourner à Osaka si je dérange.

_ Non ! Non ! Surtout pas ! Maintenant que t'es là tu rentres et tu ne sors plus avant que je t'en donne l'autorisation !

Le rire d'Okura raisonna dans le couloir avant que Nagase ne le tire à l'intérieur entourant son corps de ses bras.

_ Tu m'as manqué.

_ Toi aussi. Y a du gâteau ?

Le sourire de lui adressait le jeune Kanjani le forçait lui aussi à sourire.

Ce gosse était en réalité diabolique ! Il arrivait toujours à lui faire faire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Le preuve était qu'il avait une bizarre envie de gâteau au chocolat maintenant.

Mais cette fois, c'était Noël et il ne se laisserait pas avoir par ce si joli sourire.

_ Comment tu es venu ?

_ Yu m'a emmené.

_ J'ai pas de cadeau pour toi.

_ C'est pas grave. Moi non plus.

_ Que tu sois là, ça me suffit.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tacchon avant qu'il ne passe ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

_ Joyeux Noël alors.

Plaquant son cadet contre le mur, Tomoya l'embrassa sauvagement tout en laissant ses mains parcourir le corps de son Yoshi qui faisait de même. A bout de souffle, Okura relâcha la bouche de son aîné lui adressant un nouveau sourire qui le fit frissonner.

_ Ouais. Ce sera un joyeux Noël.

Fin

Et voilà un nouveau Noël et désolé si l'histoire de cette partie ne correspond pas vraiment avec celle de la partie précédente (Ryo rentrait en train dans le chap' RyoPi alors que là il revient avec tout le Kanjani) mais je trouvais qu'Okura allait mieux dans cette ambiance là (d'ailleurs il est trop chou dans Romes avec sa peluche !!) !!

Merci encore une fois de m'avoir lu et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Chibi.


	7. YokoYasu

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Kanjani

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Résumé : Les périodes de Noël pour nos (ou mes) couples favori.

Note : On vient pas de dépasser paques ??

Joyeux Noël

Le soleil passait doucement à travers les rideaux alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux. Ce matin c'était Noël et rien que ça, ça le faisait sourire alors si en plus il pouvait admirer la neige tomber lentement, ce serait le pur bonheur.

Se redressant sur son lit, Yasuda Shota récupéra ses vêtements avant d'aller vérifier le temps à la fenêtre. D'accord il ne neigeait pas mais le paysage était d'un joli blanc presque pur.

Pourquoi des gens sortait dehors le jour de Noël?

Secouant la tête d'incompréhension, Yasu se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine bien décidée à préparer un super petit déjeuner à la marmotte qui squattait encore le lit et qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir en sortir.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, Shota se rendit compte que n'étant pas chez lui, il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les ustensiles et les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Mais il ne baisserait pas les bras. Après tout, c'était Noël. Un miracle se produirait sûrement.

C'est toujours le sourire aux lèvres qu'il commença à fouiller dans les placards en sortant tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile avant de se décider à préparer des crêpes. Après tout, son chéri en raffolait et il avait tous les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait.

Le truc maintenant c'était de ne pas mettre de la farine, ou du sucre de partout.

…

Le soleil illuminait doucement la pièce qu'il ouvrait un premier oeil avant de le refermer. Se retournant entre ses couvertures Yokohama Yu chercha la chaleur de son petit ami sans réussir à la trouver.

Alors quoi? Il avait rêvé sa super soirée et sa magnifique nuit?

Impossible!

De toute façon, il dormait rarement nu dans son lit surtout quand on était en plein hiver !

Son Shota chéri avait dû se lever pour une quelconque raison inconnue et si il voulait profiter de sa présence, Yu allait devoir se lever.

Rien que cette idée le faisait grincer des dents mais si il ne voulait pas rester seul, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Relevant un peu la couvertures, Yokohama sentit le froid se glisser dessus le faisant frissonner avant qu'il ne rabatte les draps sur lui. Impossible qu'il quitte se foutu lit alors qu'il faisait si froid dehors !

Mais voilà, il voulait vraiment profiter de son chéri et peut-être un peu de son corps, alors Yu devait quitter la chaleur de sa couette.

Dilemme. Devait-il rester assis et attendre que son amant revienne ou sortir et geler.

Le choix était plutôt difficile et même plusieurs minutes après, il était toujours entrain d'hésiter.

…

Toujours entrain de s'affairer dans la cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner, Shota fut surpris par un cri presque désespéré.

_Yasuu !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du ranger blue sans pour autant qu'il ne réponde.

_Yasuu !

Agrandissant son sourire, Shota se décida lui aussi à se faire entendre.

_ Yuu!

Un cri de joie retentit dans tout l'appartement faisant sourire un peu plus Yasuda sans pour autant qu'il ne quitte la cuisine. Après quelques secondes de silence un grognement se fit entendre suivit d'une nouvelle exclamation.

_ Yasu revient y fait froid !

_ Je fais le petit déjeuner, lève-toi !

Entendant un nouveau grognement lui répondre, Shota ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler avant de voir apparaître une couverture ambulante.

_ Si tu t'étais habillé t'aurais eu moins froid.

_ Si tu t'étais pas levé j'aurais pu en profiter.

Le sourire qu'adressa Yokohama à son amant était plein de sous entendus. Yu se rapprochait d'une démarche chaotique de son amoureux jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de crêpes ne lui prenne les narines le coupant dans son avancée.

_ T'as fait des crêpes?

_ Oui !!

_ T'es vraiment le meilleur! Je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!

Voyant son amant se rapprocher de l'assiette de crêpes tout juste sortie de la poêle sans plus faire attention à lui, Yasu, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, tira d'un coup sec sur la couette découvrant ainsi le corps nu de son chéri.

Sentant le froid lui piquer la peau, Yu se jeta dans les bras ouverts de son amant qui déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Refermant la couette autour du corps du ranger black, Shota approfondit le baiser laissant son amant se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras.

C'est à bout de souffle que leurs lèvres se quittèrent sans que leurs corps ne fassent le moindre mouvement pour desserrer l'étreinte.

_ Joyeux Noël.

Fin

Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais je l'aime bien comme ça alors je le rallongerais pas, na !

J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plut et merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'envoyez ^_____^

Chibi


	8. YamaChi

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Hey ! Say ! Jump

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Résumé : Les périodes de Noël pour nos (ou mes) couples favori.

Note : Voilà pour répondre à la demande de Missterre. J'espère que ça te plaira et je tiens à faire remarquer que c'est ma première fic avec des Hey ! Say ! Jump !!!! Et je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal…

Note 1 : Désolé pour le changement de pseudo… Ca m'a pris comme ça…

Joyeux Noël

Recommençant pour la nième fois la même chorégraphie, Chinen Yuri se perdit dans ses pensées laissant son corps faire automatiquement les pas qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur.

C'était la veille de Noël et tout les Hey ! Say ! Jump était coincé au studio parce qu'il avait une représentation le lendemain et qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts. Il y en avait toujours un pour se tromper à un endroit où personne d'autre ne se plantait avant.

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir passer cette soirée avec sa famille ou ses amis tranquilles, sans travail à réalisé et surtout sans chorégraphe sadique qui ne voulait pas comprendre qu'ils avaient tous la tête ailleurs puisque c'était la veille de Noël !

C'est un cri qui sortit Yuri de sa rêverie.

_ Chinen-kun !! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu l'as connais pourtant cette partie.

Baissant la tête alors qu'il comprenait que trop dans ses pensées il en avait oublié la chorégraphie, Chinen s'excusa auprès de ses collègues avant de faire de même avec le chorégraphe.

_ Désolé.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, Yuri comprit rapidement que tous les autres membres du groupe pensaient la même chose que lui. Il fallait qu'ils se concentrent et qu'ils arrivent à faire cette satané chorégraphie correctement au moins une fois qu'ils puissent tous profiter de cette soirée qu'ils auraient du passer à faire les idiots tous ensemble.

Recommençant une nouvelle fois toujours la même chorégraphie, Chinen décida de se concentrer correctement afin de ne décevoir personne et surtout d'en finir le plus vite possible afin d'avoir un semblant de soirée intéressante.

…

Voyant Chinen se concentrer sur se qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, Yamada Ryosuke laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Connaissant l'envie qu'avait Yuri de passer une soirée à se détendre, Yamada comprenait parfaitement son envie d'en finir au plus vite. Il savait aussi que si Chi faisait de son mieux, tout le monde le suivrait et peut-être qu'ils arriveraient enfin à faire cette chorégraphie correctement.

Se concentrant un peu plus sur les pas qu'il devait reproduire, Ryosuke finit par se laisser porter par la musique qui l'entraîna dans ses pensées.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait fait un nombre incalculable de magasin afin de trouver le cadeau de Noël parfait à offrir à la personne qui avait volé son cœur. Aujourd'hui, ce magnifique cadeau attendait patiemment dans son sac que la torture se termine.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, il cherchait un moyen de déclarer ses sentiments mais reposant toujours un peu plus le jour où il devrait lui avouer, Ryo-chan c'était rendu compte que Noël approchait et avait décidé que ce serai ce soir là ou jamais.

La musique qui s'arrêtait le fit sortir de ses pensées. Voyant tous les regards posés sur lui, Yamada s'excusa comprenant qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose de travers.

Sauf que son erreur était la faute de trop.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous le faîtes exprès pour m'empêcher de rentrer passer Noël avec ma famille ou quoi ?

_ Désolé. Mais c'est Noël pour nous aussi.

_ Justement ! Vous devriez vous concentrer que vous puissiez être prêt le plus vite possible et rentrer chez vous rapidement.

Tous les membres de Hey ! Say ! Jump soupirèrent en même temps avant de se remettre à leur place de départ alors que la musique recommençait mais l'énergie n'y était plus.

Voyant le chorégraphe grogner dans son coin, Yamada esquissa un sourire en comprenant qu'il allait craquer avant eux et la colère de l'adulte ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'abandonne ! Rentrez chez vous !

Et alors que le chorégraphe claquer la porte derrière lui, tout les Hey ! Say ! crièrent de bonheur.

…

Dans la loge, Yamada espionnait Chinen qui regardait son téléphone. La plupart des membres du groupe étaient rentré chez eux le plus rapidement possible afin de rejoindre leur famille mais Chi n'arrivait pas à joindre ses parents pour qu'ils viennent le chercher.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage de Yuri alors qu'il rangeait son portable dans sa poche et commençait à rassembler ses affaires.

_ Chi ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je… Tiens c'est pour toi.

Sortant un paquet de son sac, Ryosuke le tendit à son cadet. Voyant la surprise de peindre sur le visage de Yuri, son aîné lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

_ Mais j'ai rien pour toi.

_ C'est… C'est pas grave. Ouvre-le.

Commençant en retirer doucement le papier cadeau sous le regard attentif de Yamada, Chinen tomba sur une petite boite qui contenait une chaîne avec un pendentif en argent.

_ Mais ça a dû te coûter une fortune !

_ Tu n'aimes pas ?

_ Si ! C'est magnifique ! Mais pourquoi tu m'offres ça ?

_ Parce que… Je t'aime.

Le regard de Yuri se plongea dans celui quelque peu effrayé de Ryo-chan avant qu'un immense sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

_ Va falloir que je te trouve un cadeau alors.

Faisant mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, Chi se rapprocha de son aîné déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Ou pas.

_ Joyeux Noël.

Fin

C'est court encore mais j'espère que c'est intéressant quand même. Je m'y connais pas énormément en Hay ! Say ! Jump et j'espère que ça se voit pas trop.

En tout cas merci pour les reviews et merci d'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
